debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Pernida Parnkgjas
Summary Pernida Parnkgjas is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, possessing the designation of "C" - The Compulsory. It is the severed left arm of the Soul King and one of Yhwach's elite Schutzstaffel. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Pernida Parnkgjas Origin: Bleach Gender: Genderless Age: At least 100,000,000 years old Classification: Left Arm of the Soul King, Quincy Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Adapted and evolved to Kenpachi's level during its fight with Mayuri and his Reiatsu is around Mimihagi Reiatsu). The Compulsory can ignore conventional durability Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Yoruichi) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+, higher with Blut Vene. Its adaptive and regenerative abilities make it hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Archery, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Evolution Manipulation (Governs progress), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Pernida can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Biological Manipulation (Using the Compulsory, Pernida's nerves can invade the bodies of others to control their movements), Earth Manipulation (Pernida can control inorganic objects such as the ground and buildings with the Compulsory), Body Control, Duplication (Pernida can clone itself from severed fingers), Absorption, Information Analysis, Reactive Evolution and Power Mimicry with The Compulsory (Pernida can evolve by absorbing information through its nerves and mimicking his target powers and abilities), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Mid; Its clone regenerated after being torn to shreds), Soul Manipulation (All Quincies can destroy souls), limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Pernida can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Able to resist paralyzing effect from Mayuri's Ashisogi Jizō. Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Standard Equipment: Its Heilig Bogen. Intelligence: Pernida is fairly intelligent and capable of increasing its intelligence over the course of a fight as it adapts to its opponents intellect and strategy. Weaknesses: If Pernida's nerves are exposed, it will be subject to intense pain. If the structure of a limb invaded by its nerves changes while Pernida is invading it, it cannot control that limb anymore. Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Evolution Governance: As the Left Arm of the Soul King, Pernida governs over evolution, growth, and progression whereas the Mimihagi governs stagnation. It can display these powers in a variety of ways, using them to evolve and control its own biology to excel in combat. *'Absorption :' By consuming biomass, Pernida can absorb it into his own system to take on the traits of its victims. *'Duplication:' In the event that one of Pernida's fingers is severed, it can create a clone of itself from that finger, which grows into a full copy of Pernida distinguished from the original by its singular pupil and missing Hagal rune. These clones can use all of Pernida's abilities and regenerate just as he can. *'Regeneration:' Pernida has exceptional regenerative abilities, allowing it to regenerate its own severed fingers and even reform after being blown to pieces. *'The Compulsory:' Pernida's namesake ability, which allows it to manipulate its own nerves and extend them from its fingertips to invade the bodies of opponents and control their movements. It can use this power to extremely violent and destructive results, forcibly compressing the bodies of victims into compact balls or badly warp their bodies, twisting and tearing limbs apart. If Pernida manages to completely invade its opponent's body, it can near instantly tear them to ribbons. It can also use this ability to take control of inorganic objects, creating giant limbs from the ground, for example, and even its severed fingers can utilize this ability. **'Adaptation:' Pernida can absorb information through its own nerves, doing so to adapt to Kenpachi's level and gain his strength, and to replicate the layer-shedding ability of Mayuri's modified Bankai, granting it multi-layered nerves. Pernida using the Compulsory to tear apart Kenpachi's arm Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Pernida can manipulate and shape Reishi by absorbing it from the atmosphere and combining it with its own stock of spiritual energy. It is easier to collect this energy in locations with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. *'Blut:' An advanced Quincy technique that works by pumping Reishi into the user's blood vessels, reinforcing either their strength or durability to exceptional levels. There exists a defensive and offensive form of Blut, but only one can be used at a time. **'Blut Arterie:' Blut's offensive form, the technique that allows Quincies to physically match and injure Bankai users. **'Blut Vene:' Blut's defensive form, which makes its use clear in the form of a glowing trail that traces the user's blood vessels, which appears only when the enhanced area is struck. When consciously maintained at full power, Blut Vene can even negate the attacks of a Bankai user. It can also be used to stop the user's blood flow in the event that they are badly injured, preventing them from bleeding out. *'Heilig Bogen:' Pernida's Spirit Weapon, a simple Quincy bow that it forms between its ring and index fingers and fires with its thumb. It can create multiple of these bows at once, one for each of its fingers, to fire more arrows at once. **'Heilig Pfeil:' The primary form of attack for Quincies, spiritual energy manifested as arrows and fired from the Heilig Bogen. Pernida's arrows are quite large and powerful, and can even be used as a medium for its nerves, allowing it to seize control of others from a distance. *'Hirenkyaku:' A high-speed Quincy movement technique that functions by riding on a flow of Reishi underneath their feet. Pernida's expertise in this technique allowed it to easily catch Yoruichi Shihoin off-guard and attack her before she could react. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi [[Absorption] ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi.] Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Biological Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Earth Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Superhumans